


Lazy in Love (Shikamaru Nara)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Soft, fluffy white clouds drifted peacefully through the clear blue sky, hiding the sun from view. The breeze was gentle and calm, sending a nice chill through the air. Only a few, low ranking missions had been given out by Tsunade-sama.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Lazy in Love (Shikamaru Nara)

  * **Genre** : Angst, Romance, Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 2,198 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Shikamaru ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Naruto ☁



* * *

Soft, fluffy white clouds drifted peacefully through the clear blue sky, hiding the sun from view. The breeze was gentle and calm, sending a nice chill through the air. Only a few, low ranking missions had been given out by Tsunade-sama.

You walked through the forest, looking for your lazy friend. You found him laying on his back, arms folded behind his head and eyes closed. You stood over him, a smile coming to your lips as you stared at his content face.

“Did you need something?” he mumbled, tiredly, not opening his eyes.

“Nope. Just bored.” you shrugged, looking around at the rustling leaves on the lush trees. “You’re the first one I thought to bother.”

“I’m flattered,” he mumbled again, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

“You should be.” you smirked, kneeling down next to him. “Is this how you’re planning to spend your whole day off?”

He lazily opened his eyes and looked up at you, a look of boredom playing on his features. “That was my plan until _you_ showed up.”

“Oh come now, Shika. Am I really that bad?” you asked, cocking your head to the side, a grin on your lips.

“You’re a troublesome person.” He murmured, closing his eyes again. “It’s not enough that you bother me when I’m working but you have to bother me on my day off, too.”

“What can I say? I just love ya too much.” you smiled softly, looking away into the trees.

He had no idea just how much you meant those words. Shikamaru Nara is not only your best friend, but he’s also the love of your life. It started out as a simple crush a little while after you met. Then it turned into a full-blown love. Though, you’d never tell _him_ that.

To him, you were just another troublesome person for him to deal with. That’s all you’d ever be and, even though you wish you could be more, you were happy to have him as just a friend rather than not have him at all.

“What’s on your mind?” His words snapped you back to reality. Shika was sitting up, looking at you dully.

“Nothing, nothing.” you smiled, standing up. “Are you hungry?”

He looked at you suspiciously before standing and sticking his hands in his pockets, “Let’s go.”

* * *

Upon arriving at the ramen bar, you saw Naruto and Hinata sitting there. Hinata was red as a tomato and Naruto had pieces of ramen stuck around his mouth. You chuckled, catching the attention of the shy girl as she turned around to look at you.

“H-Hello, Y/N, Shikamaru.”

“‘Sup, Hinata?” you asked kindly, sitting next to her. Shikamaru sat on your left.

“Hiya, Y/N!” Naruto said loudly, smiling that fox-like grin of his.

“Hey, Naruto. Where’s Kakashi and Sakura?”

“Dunno.” He shrugged before going back to stuffing his face.

You shook your head at his bad habits and ordered some miso ramen.

“W-Where have you been, Y/N?” Hinata asked, quietly, not meeting your gaze.

“Eh. I was just hanging out with Shika in the forest.”

“Oh yeah! You haven’t told ’em you lov-!”

You quickly slapped your hand over Naruto’s mouth before he could finish his sentence, nearly knocking Hinata off her chair. Was he really that stupid? Could he not see Shikamaru sitting there? You could only hope he hadn’t been listening.

“Shouldn’t you be training with the perv, Naruto.” you hissed through gritted teeth.

He gulped and backed away slowly before disappearing from the shop.

You sighed deeply, running a hand through your hair. “I’m not hungry anymore. I’ll uh, see you guys later,” you muttered, quickly leaving the shop. You could feel both Hinata and Shikamaru staring after you, but you ignored it and continued on. How were you _supposed_ to act? Naruto almost gave away the biggest secret you had.

You groaned, holding your head in your hands as you walked down the street. Big mistake. You ran straight into a brick wall, bouncing off of it and hitting the ground. “Ouch!” you exclaimed, rubbing your behind. Upon closer inspection you realized it was Kakashi. “Why are you so brick wall-ish?”

He raised his eyebrow and held out his hand. “You really shouldn’t zone out like that. It’s bad for you.”

“Sorry, sensei.” You bowed and started to walk again, Kakashi at your side. “Telling me zoning out is bad for me is about the same as telling you those books are bad for _you_.”

He smiled, resting his hand on my head. “True. Now, what was on your mind to cause you to zone out like that?”

“Your damn student almost gave away my biggest secret,” you admitted, scowling at the ground.

“Oh? I’m guessing you mean Naruto and your love for Shikamaru.”

“Sometimes I think you’re too smart for your own good, sensei.”

“You should tell him how you feel,”

“Not gonna happen.”

“It’s your choice, but you’ll regret it if you don’t.” He smiled before disappearing.

You stared at the spot he had just been standing moments before. Would it really be best to tell him? Would you really regret not telling him and finding out what could have happened? Are you really that afraid of the truth?

You set off for the forest, plopping down under a cherry blossom tree and closing your eyes. Your heart was telling you that you should tell Shikamaru the truth while your heart told you it was a bad idea. People always say logic is better than following your heart. Then again, there are those who feel the opposite.

“What should I do?” you whispered, staring up at the sky, hoping it would give you an answer. You got one, but it wasn’t from the sky.

“Depends on the problem.”

Your eyes shot over to meet with Shikamaru’s. He was standing beside you, brow raised.

“What _is_ the problem? You’ve been acting weird, lately. And what was up with you and Naruto back at the ramen shop?”

“It was nothing,” you responded, switching your gaze to the grass beneath you.

“Don’t give me that. You always say it’s nothing,” he said, bending down and grabbing your chin to make you look into his eyes. “I’ve been your best friend since we were little. You should be able to trust me by now.”

“It has nothing to do with trust, Shika.”

“Then what _does_ it have to do with, Y/N? Why can’t you just tell me?” He had confusion, worry, and frustration swirling within the depths of his eyes.

You pulled your face from his grip, turning your attention back to the grass.

His fists clenched at his sides. “Fine, don’t tell me. I don’t care anyway.”

You listened to his footsteps fading away, feeling a knife pierce your heart. You hated making him mad or hurting him but you had no other choice.

You just couldn’t tell him the truth.

* * *

“Y/N!”

You turned around to see Ino running towards you. “‘Sup, Ino?” you waited until she caught up with you before taking off walking again. She followed in step.

“Is it true?!” She squealed, excitedly.

“Is _what_ true?” your eyebrow raised in both confusion and question.

“That you’re crushing on Shikamaru!”

You froze, rooted to the spot. “W-Where did you hear something like that?”

“I heard it from Asuma who heard from Kurenai who overheard Jiraiya telling Tsunade! Is it true?”

 _‘What the hell is with this weird-ass rumor chain?!’_ , your fists clenched as you took off running towards the training ground. You didn’t stop when Ino called out to you. You didn’t stop when Kakashi greeted you. You went straight for Naruto and held him to a tree by his neck, his feet dangling above the ground. “Naruto, you little rat!”

“W-what did I do!?” He struggled to break free from your grasp, which you tightened, eyes shimmering with pain.

Within a matter of seconds, Kakashi had ripped you off of his student, holding your arms behind your back. You struggled in his grip, but he was much stronger than you.

“What did you do to her, idiot!?” Sakura demanded, hitting Naruto in the head.

“He told Jiraiya that I… he told him my secret…!” your breathing was heavy, head bowed so a shadow covered your face. “Jiraiya opened his fat mouth and now **everyone** knows!”

“I-I didn’t know he’d tell!” Naruto squeaked, bowing repeatedly. “I’m sorry, Y/N!”

You were fighting back tears, struggling in Kakashi’s grip. You just wanted to run away and never be seen again.

“Everything ok, Kakashi?”

You stopped struggling, swallowing hard. If that was who you thought it was, then that meant…

“Everything’s fine, Asuma,” Kakashi answered.

You started to struggle harder, slamming your foot down on his. You finally broke free from his grasp and took off at full speed for the forest just outside of Konoha. Multiple people called out your name, but it didn’t even reach your ears.

 _‘This can’t be happening! This has to be some sick nightmare! Everything I’ve worked so hard for is being broken down before my eyes. All because of that damn Jiraiya. No, it’s not his fault, it’s **mine** ‘_,

You landed on a tree branch a hundred miles outside of Konoha, breathing heavy. Your head was lowered as you fell to your knees, clutching your stomach.

_‘It’s my fault. If I would have kept my mouth shut… I never should have told anyone. It’s my own fault this is happening. I should have been more careful. I shouldn’t have let my emotions get the best of me. How could I have forgotten what Itachi had taught me?’_

* * *

_**Flashback** _

_As a young girl, you ran through the forest, searching for your elder friend. He was the big brother you had always wanted and you knew you could confide in him with anything and everything you might need._

_“Are you looking for me, Y/N?”_

_Your face lit up as you ran up to the boy, hugging him tightly. “Itachi! I’ve been looking all over for you.”_

_“Sorry. I’ve been training.” He smiled, ruffling your hair._

_“Ita~chi! You know I hate that!” you pouted. “What are we going to do today, Itachi?”_

_His smile softened as he held his hand out to you. You put your small hand in his._   
_Itachi led you to a hidden waterfall just outside the village._

_“It-It’s beautiful!” your eyes sparkled happily as you took in the sight._

_“I thought you might like it.” He picked you up, setting you down on a large rock. “Today, I’m going to teach you a life lesson that you should always keep with you.”_

_“Alright,” you sat on your knees, giving him your full attention._

_“This may not seem to make sense to you now, but it will when you get older.” He paused, “You should always hide your emotions from others. Never let anyone get to close to your heart. Never show your emotions to people. It’ll only end with you being hurt or killed. You should remain emotionless at all times.”_

_“Alright, Itachi.” you smiled brightly, throwing your arms around his middle._

_He smiled sadly, gently rubbing your head._

* * *

“How could I forget something so important?” you whispered harshly to yourself.

“Forget what?”

You jumped in surprise, nearly falling out of the tree. You had been so wrapped up in your thoughts, you hadn’t noticed Shikamaru approaching you, a look of concern on his face.

You stared at the ground sadly. “Itachi taught me once… that I should always keep my emotions hidden. That I shouldn’t let anyone get close to my heart.”

“Why would you want to do that? Look at how he and Sasuke turned out. Do you really wanna be like that?” His voice was soft.

“ _It’d save me a lot of emotional trouble_ ,” you muttered under your breath.

“Is this about that rumor going around?”

You didn’t respond, but he noticed how your body tensed at the mention of it.

He walked closer and you stepped back. This continued until your back was against the trunk of the tree. He reached up, his hand resting gently on your cheek. His eyes met yours and you couldn’t look away. “You really are a troublesome person,” he sighed, a smile slipping onto his face. “But I do love you.”

“W-What?” your eyes widened, heart pounding in your chest.

He smiled, bringing your face closer to his own. “You heard me, Y/N. I’m in love with you and I know you love me, too. I’ve always known. I didn’t need a rumor to tell me that.”

“Shika…” you whispered, unable to stop the tears from rolling down your cheeks. He moved closer, his lips ghosting over your own. “I… I love you so much it hurts…”

“I know,” he whispered back, pushing his lips against your own. He cupped your cheeks, thumbs wiping away your tears. You grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes, he pulled away. “You’re mine now, Y/N.”

You smiled through the tears, hiding your face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close.

_‘Maybe… maybe Itachi was wrong after all.’_

* * *


End file.
